


far cry 5 her darkest secret

by S0l0warriors



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Beating, F/M, Hiding, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rescue, Single Parents, Stabbing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Kudos: 12





	far cry 5 her darkest secret

“Mother, can we go see Boomer tomorrow?” a little girl asked.

The mother turned to look at her daughter, she has brown hair that reaches to her shoulder. Brown eyes, like her grandmother.

“Yes Sofie, tomorrow is my day off.” the mother said.

“Yay, thanks mom.” Sofie said, hugging her mom.

She kissed her 8 year old daughter’s head, showing her love to her. She promised to keep her daughter away from them, even if it means killing them.

“Mommy, will they come back?” Sofie asked.

The mother froze in shock, she let go.

“No, no don’t ever say that, I won’t let them hurt us again.” the mom said.

“Ok.” Sofie said, hugging her mom. “ sorry I said that.” 

“It’s ok dear, I love you.” she said.

\-----  
The next day, Sofie and her mom headed to see Boomer.

“Boomer!” Sofie said, running up to the dog.

Boomer barked when he saw Sofie, they were like siblings that have been separated since birth.

“Hello Sofie, hello Rebekah.” Rae Rae said.

“Hello Rae Rae, Sofie wanted to see Boomer.” Rebekah said.

“That’s fine, Boomer was bored anyway.”

“How is the deputy job going?” Rae Rae’s husband asked.

“Good, nothing new.” Rebekah said.

“That’s good, don’t push yourself.” Rae Rae said.

“Don’t worry I won’t.” Rebekah said.

“Next month is your birthday, how will you be?” Rae Rae asked.

“I’ll be turning 25.” Rebekah said.

“Wow, you’re a young mother.” Rae Rae said.

“Yeah, got pregnant when I was a teenager.” Rebekah said.

“Do you… talk to your mom?” Rae Rae asked.

“No, I cut off my connection with her.” Rebekah said, looking at Sofie petting Boomer.

“Sorry to hear.” Rae Rae said.

“Thanks.” Rebekah said.

\-----  
The next day, Rebekah was at her job, Nancy radioed her telling her that a mountain lion was hiding inside a church.

“Are you the Deputy?” a guy asked, seeing Rebekah pull up.

“Yes sir, what seems to be the problem?” she asked.

“The lion is still in there, we thought we closed all the windows, but I guess we missed one.” the guy said.

“Ok, let me handle this.” Rebekah said, grabbing a bag of meat.

While Rebekah is on the job, her daughter was at school.

“That’s a beautiful drawing Sofie, who is that?” a young woman asked.

“Mommy and me.” she said.

“Where’s your father?” she asked.

“I’m not allowed to talk about him, he was a bad father to me and mommy.” Sofie said, not wanting to talk about her father.

“Oh, i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask.” the woman said,

“It’s ok…. Mommy and I are safe.” Sofie said.

“Ms. Faith, we made you a flower crown.” the kids said, showing her the flower crown.

“Oh my, that’s lovely, thank you!” Faith said, letting the kids place the flower on her head.

“It’s almost time to head to church, make sure that you clean up everyone.” Faith said, standing up to get ready to clean up.

“Yes!” the children said.

Back to Rebekah

“Thank you deputy, thank you for helping us.” the man said, shaking her hands.

“You’re welcome.” she said.

“Oh, I should get going, I need to go pick up my child from school.” she said, looking at her watch.

She headed back into her truck, driving off to head to her daughter’s school. Her school gets out early, since they have church at 5 pm, so they let school out at 2:30 pm. When she arrived, she saw kids running to their families, Rebekah got out of the truck. 

“Mommy!” Sofie said, running up to her mother.

“Hi sweetie, did you have fun?” she asked, hugging her daughter.

“Yep, I drew you a picture.” Sofie said, holding a picture.

“Aww, thank you dear.” Rebekah said, hugging her daughter.

“Sofie, you forgot your bag.” Faith said, walking up to Sofie.

“Oh thank you, Faith, this is my mommy.” Sofie said.

“Oh, hello, my name is Faith. I’m her teacher.” Faith said, holding out her hands.

“Names Rebekah Heart.” she said.

“You look a little young to be a mother.” Faith said.

“I’m 24, turning 25 next month.” Rebekah said.

“Wow, you got pregnant when you were a teenager, sorry about that.” Faith said.

“It’s ok, my aunt helped me.” she said.

“Not your mom or dad?” Faith said, surprised to hear this.

“No, they were…. “Busy” with stuff.” Rebekah said.

“I see, I should get going, my brother needs me.” Faith said.

“Ok, see ya.” Rebekah said.

She then heads into the truck, Rebekah and Sofie headed home to eat dinner.

“Mommy, i’m doing a project, it’s about the people we love. Faith is taking us to a church to present the project to the people, the people are learning about love in the bible. So we’re doing a project about the people we love.” Sofie said, explaining about her project.

“Do you need help?” Rebekah asked.

“No, I want to make it a surprise for you to see.” Sofie said.

“Ok dear, I won’t bother asking what's on it.” Rebekah said.

When they got home and ate dinner, Sofie took a bath. She was playing her toys in the tub, while Rebekah was talking to her aunt on the couch

“How is Sofie?” the aunt asked.

“She’s doing fine, she’s enjoying her school. She met some nice people.” Rebekah said.

“Oh, what’s their names?” the aunt asked.

“If I am right, Jacob, Joseph, John, and Faith Seed.” Rebekah said.

“They sound nice.” the aunt said.

“Yeah, they’re very friendly to her, she said that they read her a book.” Rebekah said.

“How are you holding up?” the aunt asked.

“Still struggling with the past, but i’m ok.” Rebekah said, sighing.

“Your mom called, said she wants to visit you.” the aunt said. 

“What did you say?” Rebekah asked.

“I told her that you were busy with your new job, your step father and uncle were released yesterday.” the aunt said.

“Great.” Rebekah said, letting out a sigh.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them hurt you. I promised my brother.” the aunt said.

\-----

“What’s wrong Rebekah, you look tired.” Nancy asked, seeing her laying her head on the table.

“Tired, I didn’t get any sleep.” Rebekah said.

“Why don’t you go home, I can tell you’re tired. Don’t worry, I'll tell Earl that your daughter called.” Nancy said.

“Thanks.” Rebekah said, getting up to leave.

She drives on the road, heading out to get to her daughter’s school. She parked on the grass, looking out the window, she started thinking about her stepfather, step uncle, and her useless mother. How her step father and uncle would beat her up, whipping her, drowning her, and even choke her. She still had scars from them beating her and hurting her. But what was her worst nightmare was that they brought in a friend who raped her everyday, how they would lock her in her bedroom whenever they’re friend came over. That’s how Sofie was born, when Sofie met her father, he would beat her and yell at her. 

Suddenly a knock on her window spooked her.

“Are you ok?” a young man asked.

Rebekah opened the door, stepping out of the truck.

“Yeah, just waiting for my daughter to be done with school.” she said.

“You’re a mom?” the man asked, seeing her appearance.

“Yeah, got pregnant when I was a teenager.” Rebekah said.

“Must be tough.” the man said.

“My aunt helped me.” she said.

“Oh right, it’s rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is John Seed.” he said, shaking her hands.

“Do you know my daughter, Sofie?” she asked.

“Ah little Sofie, she’s really sweet and kind. She would always walk up to us, showing us her drawing and books she would read.” John said.

“Yeah, she’s a sweet child, my workers love her.” Rebekah said.

John looked at Rebekah, her long straight hair that reaches to her armpit, she has some thayers in them, and she has medium brown hair. She has light peach skin complexion, she is an attractive young woman, she has elegant facial features, she has a slender and toned physique. People can mistake her for a teenager due to her face, though her eyes were sad. Like she’s been suffering.

“You look tired.” John said, seeing her eyes.

“Didn’t get much sleep.” she said.

“Is something wrong, when I saw you in the truck, you were sad.” John asked.

“Yes i’m fine…. Just tired and stressed from us moving here.” Rebekah said.

“What do you do?” he asked.

“I’m a deputy.” she said.

“What about your husband?” John asked.

“I…. don’t have one.” she said.

“Where’s her father?” John asked again.

“He’s gone, left.” she said, not wanting to talk anymore.

“Sorry.” John said.

She then saw the church door open, she saw kids walking out with their projects in their hand. Sofie ran up to her mom.

“Hi Sofie, how was school?” she asked.

“Good, we’re working on our project, we’re presenting it tomorrow.” she said.

“That’s good, let’s head home and get you cleaned up.” Rebekah said.

“Take care.” John said, heading inside the church.

\-----  
The next day, Rebekah sat at her desk filling out papers of her report, and suddenly Nancy called her.

“You got a phone call, a man is on the phone.” Nancy said, holding the phone up.

She got up to walk over to the desk, taking the phone.

“Hello?” she asked.

“It’s been three years haven’t it Rebekah?” a male voice said.

“How did you get this number?” she recognized that voice, it was her step father.

“You mom told me, she talks to your father’s sister.” he said, laughing on the phone.

She then slammed the phone on the landline, like she was about to break it, she stormed out the building.

“Rebekah!?” Nancy called, watching her leave.

She then left work, heading to her daughter’s school. She wanted to make sure that her step father wasn’t there, she didn’t want him to take her and her daughter back. When she parked at the school, she saw no car there, only her car. She let out a cry, feeling the pain come back to her.

After three hours of waiting, she saw her daughter walk out with a man hold her hands. She got out of the truck to go see her daughter.

“Mommy, look at my project, I presented it to everyone today.” Sofie said, showing her mom.

“That’s really beautiful dear, why don’t you put that in the truck.” she said, seeing the pictures of her and Sofie.

“Mommy are you alright, your eyes look red.” Sofie asked, seeing her eyes.

“Yes, just tired.” she lied.

“Ok.” she said, as she headed to the truck.

“Are you sure you’re ok, I can tell you’re lying.” he said.

“No actually, just going through some stuff.” she said.

“Names Joseph Seed, i’m Faith’s older brother.” he said, introducing himself to her.

“Names Deputy Rebekah Heart.” she said, shaking his hands.

“You look rather young to be a mother,” he said.

“I’m only 24, turning 25 next month.” she said.

“I see then, you should head home, get some rest.” Joseph said.

“Yes you’re right, take care then.” she said, leaving the church.

When they got home, Sofie went to change into her pajamas.

“Honey, I need to tell you something.” Rebekah said, helping her change.

“What’s wrong mommy?” she asked, seeing her sad eyes.

“My step father called, if he comes here, don’t let him take you away from me.” she said.

“Yes mother.” she said, hugging her mom for comfort.

\-----  
The next day, Sofie was at school reading a book. She was sad to hear about her step grandpa has called her mom, her mother was sad and hurt.

“Are you ok dear, what’s wrong?” Faith asked, walking up to her.

“Mommy is hurt.” she said.

“What’s wrong with her?” she asked, sitting next to her.

“She’s just struggling with work and trying to forget the pass.” Sofie said.

“You can tell me, maybe my brothers can help her.” Faith said.

“I don’t think so, they don’t know she is suffering.” she said, looking back at her book.

“Suffering?” Faith said.

When school let out, Sofie didn’t see her mother, she must be running late. She waited outside for her mom, next to the school. She knows that her mom was working, she didn’t want to call her.

“Sofie.” a man's voice called her.

She turned to see her mom’s stepfather and uncle there.

“Come on, let’s go home.” he said, walking over to her.

“No!” she yelled.

“It’s ok, Rebekah told us to pick you up.” he lied.

“No, I want mommy!” she cried, backing away from him.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him. She cried in pain, it felt like he was going to break her arms.

“Mommy!” she cried out.

“Shut up.” he threatened her.

“I say let her go now.” a man said, grabbing the stepfather’s hand.

“She’s my step daughter’s child, she told me to take her home.” he said.

“Not gonna happen, she’s staying here until her mom arrives.” the man said, giving him a glare.

“Fine.” he said, letting go of Sofie's hands.

“Brother?” John said, seeing him holding the man’s arms.

“Take her inside, this man tried to take someone’s child.” the brother said.

Sofie ran inside the church, hiding from him.

“If you see Rebekah, tell her that my name is Tom.” he said, leaving the area.

“Jacob, let your men know.” Joseph said, placing his hands on his shoulder.

When Rebekah arrived, she saw Faith outside.

“Hi, your daughter is inside waiting.” Faith said, watering some flowers.

“Oh thanks, sorry for having you guys look after her.” Rebekah said.

She headed inside to see Sofie with John, Joseph and Jacob. They were all making paper airplanes and paper animals.

“Mommy!” Sofie said, seeing her walking.

“Sorry I was late, there was a tree that collapsed on someone's house, so I had to help them.

“It’s ok.” Sofie said, hugging her mom.

“What happened, how did you get that bruise on your hands and wrist?” she said, seeing her daughter’s hands.

“A man named Tom came here, saying he came to pick her up.” John said.

Rebekah froze when she heard that name, she knew who that was, her stepfather.

“Was there a man with him?” she asked.

“Yeah, waiting in the car.” Jacob said.

“Are we going to have to hide again?” Sofie asked.

The words shocked the brothers, what did she mean again.

“Let’s head home, you must be tired.” Rebekah said, picking up her daughter.

Ok.” Sofie said, hugging her mom.

They left really quickly, wanting to hide from Tom. The brothers watched as she left in a hurry.

“John, see what her relationship is with him.” Joseph said.

“Yes brother.” John said, making a phone call.

“Jacob, have your men follow that Tom guy. Tell them to keep an eye on him.” Joseph said.

“Will do.” he said.

\-----  
The next day, Rebekah called her boss, saying that she had a family emergency happening. She took a month off, saying that her aunt was in the hospital with a broken back. He understood her, he gave her a month off.

“When will they be gone?” Sofie asked.

“Don’t know, but we can’t hide forever.” Rebekah said getting her gun ready. “I won’t let them hurt you again, I promise.” 

As three days passed, Rebekah looked out the window to see Joseph and his siblings here. She opened the door.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked.

“Your daughter didn’t come to school, is everything ok?” Faith asked.

“No.” Rebekah said. “Come in.” 

“Is it ok if I go see your daughter?” Faith asked.

“Yeah, she’s in her room.” Rebekah said.

Faith left to see Sofie, Rebekah sat on the couch tired and annoyed. Joseph sat on the couch next to her, while John sat on the chair.

“What’s your relationship with Tom?” Joseph asked.

“He’s my step father.” she said, since there was no use of hiding it.

“Why was he here?” John asked.

“Probably to take us back home.” Rebekah said, letting out a sad sigh.

“Why?” Joseph asked.

“Probably to beat us again.” she said.

“Again?” John said.

“When my father died when I was 10, my mother remarried. She married a cop, his name was Tom. I thought he was a good man, but he would beat on me. Everyday he would whip me, beat me, choke me, and even drown me.” Rebekah said.

“Everyday?” Joseph asked.

“Yeah, as I got older, he would bring his brother along. Said it was a fun game for him, saying I was their “toy” to play with.” Rebekah said.

“And your mother?” John asked.

“She would watch, not do anything. All she did was try to get Tom to stop, she just tried to talk to him.” she said.

“Who is Sofie’s father?” Joseph asked.

“A guy that they brought in, when I was 15 they brought in this 40 year old man in. They locked me in my bedroom for three weeks with this man, everyday and night, he wouldn’t stop raping me. He would take pictures of me, one day my aunt came to see me. When I reached 16 I got pregnant with her.” Rebekah said.

“What happened then?” Jacob asked.

“As the years went by, my aunt found out what they did to me, she came to get me and Sofie out of the house. She called the cops about what was happening, she showed them evidence of what they did to me and Sofie. She yelled at my mother for failing.” Rebekah said.

“Where’s your mother now?” John asked.

“Probably with them, helping them.” she said.

John’s jaw was clenched to Jacob’s twisted snarling expression, they wore their wrath on their sleeves. Even Joseph, normally the calmest of the three, was unusually cold in his demeanour, his eyes hard and his lips pressed tightly together. Rebekah didn’t look at them, she looked at her hands.

“Sorry that we asked you these questions.” Joseph said.

“It’s ok, I needed someone to talk to.” she said.

\-----  
The next day, Rebekah was helping Sofie make her bed, she did some laundry. Suddenly a knock came to the door.

“I’ll get that.” Rebekah said, heading to see the door.

“Open up Rebekah.” Tom yelled.

She ran to go hide her daughter, she grabbed her arms and locker in her bedroom.

“They’re here, don’t come out ok?” she said.

“Yes mommy.” she said.

She then ran to grab her gun, but she was too late, Tom broke the door down. Charging at her he slammed her head on the table, she tried to get back up, but her uncle sprang her right ankle. She tried to fight back, but Tom and her uncle didn’t stop, they continued punching her, whipping her, and even stabbing her. She needed to stay strong, she couldn’t let them take her and Sofie back.

“You are in trouble when we get back.” Tom said, pulling her hair.

She then stabbed him with the broken vase, he broke her left hand, she cried in pain when Tom started using his belt to whip her.

“Grab Sofie.” Tom said.

She watched as her uncle broke the door down, grabbing Sofie by the arm. Sofie saw her mother lying on the floor bleeding and beaten, she cried. Her uncle then slapped her face.

Block out the pain, keep going, breathe.

“Sofie.” Rebekah cried out.

“We’re going home.” Tom said, dragging Rebekah by the hair.

When they got outside, Rebekah passed out, the last thing she heard was Tom yelling at someone.  
\-----

“How is she?” John asked, standing next to Rebekah.

“She’s been beaten up real bad. She has five stab wounds, a sprained ankle, left broken hand, a lot of bruising, and two broken ribs and some bruise ribs.” the doctor said.

“Will she survive?” Joseph asked.

“Yes, you got to her in time.” the doctor said.

“Thank you doctor, we’ll check up on her from time to time.” John said.

“Don’t worry, i’ll keep an eye on her.” the doctor said.

The siblings left the room, leaving the doctor to tend to Rebekah’s wounds.

“Where’s Sofie?” Joseph asked.

“With Faith, she’s worried about her mother.” John said.

“Tom and the uncle are at the compound, waiting for you.” Jacob said.

“Then let us give him a deadly beating.” Joseph said.

“Where is mommy?” Sofie asked.

“She’s getting checked up, don’t worry, we can see her later.” Faith said, hugging a scared Sofie.

“Mommy and auntie tried to keep them away from us, but they won.” Sofie said.

“No, no they didn't, they failed. We saved you.” Faith said.

\----

“Who are you assholes!?” Tom yelled.

“We’re Rebekah's family.” Joseph said, looking down at Tom.

“What, you three bunch of fuckin’ chickens. She doesn’t need your religion fucks.” the uncle said.

“She doesn’t need you, beside you won’t last that long in three days. But if you do, then we have some new experiments to try on you.” Jacob said, letting his men do their job.

“You should have never messed with us, now you will see your end.” Joseph said.

After three days have gone by, Tom got beaten by John’s and Jacob's men. The uncle was tortured for hours, with food and water, they kept him up all day and all night. No rest.

Joseph sat in a chair next to Rebekah, waiting for her to wake up.

“We broke his legs, leaving him cripple.” Jacob said.

“And the uncle?” 

“He cut off some of his fingers.” Jacob said.

“Tonight kill the uncle first, let Tom watch.” Joseph said.

“Will do.” Jacob said.

When Jacob returned to John, they brought the uncle and Tom out.

“So what next, more beating?” Tom asked, laughing at them.

“Feeding time.” Jacob said, ordering his men to throw the uncle in.

“Noooooo!” Tom yelled, watching as the wolves charged at the uncle with deadly fangs.

“Just watch Tom, watch as your brother cries in pain.” John said, watching the scene.

“You bastard!” Tom yelled.

He watched as his brother's body got ripped apart, his legs becoming nothing but bones, his hands gone, and his body ripped open like opening a bag of candy.

“You sick fucks, what kind of people are you!?” Tom yelled.

“The people who save people from the collapse.” John said.

“Cut his feet off.” Jacob ordered.

Back in the bunkers, Joseph watched as the doctor changed her bandages. Her wounds were slowly healing.

“Tom And the uncle are dead.” John said.

“Good, and the mother?” Joseph asked.

“Faith is... making sure she “learns” her “lesson”.” John said.

“Good, make sure you clean up the mess.” Joseph said.

“Will do.” John said, leaving.

When the doctor was done, he went to go clean up himself from cleaning her up. Joseph walked up to her, carefully stroking her head.

“Your family will take care of you, I promised.” Joseph said, as he kissed her head.


End file.
